New Age New Feelings
by HornyLeprechaun HORNY
Summary: Femslash. Lizzie and Miranda get an apartment together and find out they have feelings for eachother as more than friends. First FanFic Please review.
1. Moving In

Lizzie and Miranda after Graduating from High School decide to move out and get an apartment together. Little do they know that just around the corner is a new age filled with Love, Passion, and Romance.

New Age, New Feelings

"Hey Lizzie, could you help me with this?" Miranda asked as she was hauling in the TV that Lizzie's dad had given them through the door.

"Oh sure thing, this place is great I think we'll have a lot of fun. Don't you think?" The apartment wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. It came with a kitchen, a living room which adjoined with the dining room, a bathroom with a bath/shower combo, and one bedroom which they decided to share with too beds since it was of decent size. Once they finally got the TV into place they were both so exhausted from the long day of packing and then driving and then bringing everything up to the apartment on the 10th floor of the building that they just sat down each on their own beanbag chair.

"Say Lizzie, are you hungry or is it just me? I don't think I've eaten since last night."

"Yeah I'm hungry too. I don't really feel like making anything though, and I don't want to go back home, do you maybe want to go get something? I think I saw a Chinese food place out by the highway."

"Chinese food it is then. Then when we get back we can get back to unloading all this stuff. We'll start with our beds, and then clothes and stuff." With that both girls headed out the door to get some food. When they got back they started to unpack their things. They had already unpacked their beds and had moved on to their clothes when Miranda came across something in a box, "Hey Lizzie, I didn't know you were a kinky girl." Miranda said as she picked up a black thong with a whistle attached to the front of it.

"Give me that!" Lizzie said as grabbed the thong, and the box from which it came. A little embarrassed she tried to defend herself, "I've never used the whistle, and I just thought it looked cool when I bought it. Then I wore it once but you could totally see it through my pants so I've never worn it again but didn't want to throw it away."

"Well then why not just take the whistle off?" Lizzie blushed; it showed on her face that she had obviously never thought of that. They continued to unpack and then decided to go to bed. They took turns taking showers, Lizzie first then Miranda. Lizzie was lying in bed when Miranda came out of the Bathroom wearing only a towel.

_Miranda is hott, _thought Lizzie, _look at her perfect sized breasts, her dazzling hair, how her- Wait! This is Miranda, I am Lizzie McGuire, what am I thinking? Could I be getting feelings for Miranda? No, I'm not like THAT. I am Lizzie McGuire._ With that she took one last look at Miranda then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Look at her,_ thought Miranda; _she's so cute when she sleeps. Here I am only about three feet from her, at night, alone, in OUR apartment, and I still can't tell her how I feel._ Miranda was getting turned on by what she wanted to do with Lizzie absent mindedly started massaging her inner thigh. Soon she started to massage her pussy. Slowly moving from the outside to the inside and eventually was pumping 2 fingers in and out of her. She started moaning, "Lizzie, oh Lizzie. Oh…oh…oooooooh." She noticed that she was getting kind of loud so she decided to stop and go to sleep before she woke up Lizzie.


	2. Breakfast

New Age, New Feelings

The next morning Lizzie was awake first, she noticed that Miranda was sleeping naked and that she must have had a fun dream because she was wet, and because the sheets were thrown off her bed and almost to the other side of the room. Lizzie couldn't help but stare, _Miranda shaves her pussy, _thought Lizzie, _I never thought she was that kind of girl._ Lizzie also couldn't help but think about how much she just wanted to crawl over there and just take one big lick of Miranda's sweet, shaved, wet pussy. _I am not like that, I am Lizzie McGuire and I am NOT a lesbian! _Lizzie still was bothered by even thinking it but then went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

When Miranda woke up she noticed that she had flung her sheets off her at night and that Lizzie was already awake. She was kind of embarrassed but decided that Lizzie was a girl and that that was alright. She actually got kind of turned on by the fact that Lizzie had seen her naked. She decided that she would throw on some lingerie and go and have some breakfast. _Man, do those pancakes smell good. _"Hey sexy, how are you this fine morning?"

"Me? I should say the same thing about you. Musta been some dream you had last night to get you so wet like that." _What am I doing? She looks so hott! But she's a girl and I'm a girl. What is this? Is she really making me wet?_ They both sat down at the table and started eating their breakfast. "Say I have a question."

"Shoot." Miranda said looking up from her pancakes.

"Well when I woke up I saw you naked and I noticed that you shave your pussy. I've always wanted to but I've been afraid of razor burn and cutting myself down there. Do you have any pointers or anything like that?"

"Well, it is actually kind of hard. I had to kind of get used to it. Well I don't think I can really explain what to do…but you know, I would be glad to show you." Miranda said it before she could even think about it, but the offer was out there, there was nothing she could do about it except wait for a response.

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. She almost choked on the piece of pancake which she had just taken a bite of. "What? Show me? But wouldn't that be kind of…you know…awkward?"

"Well," Miranda thought that as long as it was out there she would just go for it and hope for the best, "I could show you. I don't think it will be awkward. We're both mature women, I think we can handle it." _Please let this work. Oh how I long to see her sweet, sweet pussy. _

"Well," Lizzie didn't know what to think. But then it came to her, she had the biggest BFO in her life (BFOBlinding Flash of the Obvious) _I am in love with Miranda, and what's more, I think she feels the same way. She's got that same look in her eye that Gordo had the first time that he told me he liked me. _"Sure, why not. I think it'll be fun."

_Did she really just say yes? What am I going to do? This is wonderful. _"Ok, follow me. And prepare to be sexified." Lizzie followed Miranda into the bathroom, "Alright, you can just take off your clothes, and you can just throw them into the room or you can just put them right here." She said as she put the lid down on the toilet.

"But Miranda, I don't see why I have to be naked in order for you to shave it. I mean I only need to be naked down there right?"

"Well, yes and no. You see the way I do it right when you're done you, I, take a shower. Would you be more comfortable if I were naked too?"

"No, that's alright. I think I've already seen you naked today, and so now it's my turn." With that she first removed her shirt. Then started to unhook her bra but decided it would be better a different way, "Say Miranda, it's stuck, could you help me?"

Miranda walked over and looked at the bra; it didn't look stuck but oh well. She unclasped it no problem and removed it revealing Lizzie's voluptuous breasts. Without being asked to she started taking off Lizzie's pants, and then her thong.

_I can't believe this is happening. She is making me so wet. I wish I would have said I wanted her naked too. Oh god, I'm so horny right now. _

"Ok um, just come over here and sit down." Miranda said pointing to the edge of the bathtub.

Lizzie walked over and sat down. She gradually spread her legs apart and just sat there as Miranda was getting ready. She then realized that she was wet.

Miranda was filling her hand up with shaving cream and was watching Lizzie in the mirror. She then picked up the razor and went over and kneeled in front of Lizzie. _I can't believe this is happening. She is wet, and I'm about to shave her pussy. I must be dreaming. _Miranda started to put the shaving cream on Lizzie's little patch of hair, as she did this she, without even thinking about it, did it in a fashion that massaged Lizzie's clit. Lizzie let out a low moan which made Miranda become very wet. Miranda then started to shave Lizzie, "See the key is you have to do it softly and very gently. Too much pressure could hurt." As she shaved Lizzie she kept getting wetter and wetter. Eventually she finished. She saw Lizzie's bare, fresh, wet pussy just sitting there in front of her. What came next she couldn't help. Miranda dove, head first, into Lizzie's crotch. Licking everything she could.

"Miranda…what…are…oooohhh…what…" Lizzie couldn't speak. She was thrown to the bathroom floor, Naked, with Miranda between her legs. _Oh my god. This feels so good. She's even better than Gordo. _"OOOOHHHH MIIRRRAAANNNDDDAAA!" Back arched, legs in the air, Lizzie was having the time of her life. She reached down and grabbed the back of Miranda's head and shoved her deeper into her pussy.

_She's enjoying this. I'm actually doing this. No time to think, just please. _Miranda then began slow long licks up the entire length of Lizzie's pussy. After about ten licks she found Lizzie's clit. She gave it a nice pleasure nibble; she got the effect she was looking for. Lizzie arched her back even more; moan after moan of unceasing pleasure filled the apartment.

"Miranda…I'm…I'm…cumm…." She couldn't even finish her sentence before she orgasmed all over Miranda's face. Miranda gladly sucked it all up, drinking every last drop. Miranda looked up at Lizzie who obviously had just had the greatest time of her life. "Miranda, you're amazing. I never thought I could feel this way about a girl, but, I love you."

"I know I love you too. As you can see, but now I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, I would be happy to do ANYTHING for you."

"Would you do me now. I believe it's your turn."

"Gladly." Lizzie said as she crawled over and started to undress Miranda.


	3. Your Turn

New Age, New Feelings

Lizzie, still in a state of orgasmic bliss, crawled over to Miranda and started to undress her. Since she was only wearing lingerie she decided it would be nice to take it off with her teeth. She started slow, as she noticed Miranda moaning she took it off faster. Then there they were, two naked, horny women sitting on the bathroom floor of their apartment. Lizzie thought it would be fun to tease Miranda a little bit. She bent over and lightly brushed her lips against Miranda's neck. Then she took a little nibble. Then she started to suck on her neck, sucking and biting.

_This is amazing; I never thought this would be so pleasureful and not hurt. This oh…_ Lizzie had moved down to her breasts, she gently massaged them and then took both her nipples in between her thumb and forefingers and started to gently twist, roll, and pull them. Miranda's back arched. Lizzie then bent over and started to kiss them. She did the same as she did with her neck. She bit, she kissed, she sucked, she made Miranda wet. Miranda took both her hands and placed them on Lizzie's head. She gently pressed down, she met resistance, this, was unexpected.

"I want to," Lizzie started, "but I don't know what to do."

"Just lick, suck, and nibble." With this Miranda once again gently pressed on Lizzie's head. This time it went straight to her sweet spot. Lizzie stopped for a moment and just smelled Miranda; Her sweet juices flowing, her hairless crotch just ready and waiting for action. Lizzie started to lick, she started on the outside, about halfway between Miranda's pussy and her right knee. She stuck out her tongue and made a trail from there to Miranda's pussy, where she paused for a moment and just blew on it, then continued her trail to the same spot on the opposite leg. "Oh Lizzie. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. Go for it!"

"Oh aren't we a little bossy?" Lizzie couldn't help but get a teasing smile on her face. Then she went in, full on, nothing held back. Her tongue was so far in Miranda that she thought she was using her fingers. Miranda moaned and screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh Lizzie…OH!" Lizzie wiggled her tongue around inside Miranda. This made her squirm, arch her back, scream, moan, and orgasm. She came without warning. Lizzie, surprised by this, just got sprayed. Miranda's sweet juices were all over Lizzie. Lizzie just lay back on the cold tile floor. Miranda crawled up and kissed her. They kissed, and hands explored their new territory. "You should get cleaned up." Miranda walked over and turned on the shower.

"Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Miranda got in the shower and Lizzie followed. Lizzie put some shower gel into the palm of her hand and was about to start washing when Miranda stopped her. "Let me take care of that." She took the gel away from Lizzie and put some in her hand. Miranda raised her hand and started to lather Lizzie. _I can't believe this. Last night I couldn't even tell her how I felt and now, not even a day later, we've eaten each other out and now I am in the shower with her and I'm washing her body. _Miranda continued to wash Lizzie; Pausing at her breasts, to massage them. When Miranda was done Lizzie took some more gel into her hands.

"My turn." She then started to lather Miranda. She also paused at her breasts to massage them. _So what does this mean? So I'm bi? When did this happen. Have I always been this way? How long have I actually liked her as more than a friend? How long has she liked me? How many chances have we had to do this and didn't because we were too afraid? _Lizzie was done washing Miranda, so they both rinsed and then got out of the shower. They took turns drying each other off and then they went out into the bedroom and just lay down. Still naked and still rather horny, they started to massage each other's pussy. They kissed and played with each other. Then around lunch time they got out of bed and got dressed.

"Do you want some food? We got the leftovers from the Chinese food place."

"Sure that sounds good. Say I forgot to mention, Gordo said he'd be stopping by tonight at around 8. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that'll be great. It'll be like the old times. Just me you and Gordo. Say I have a question."

"Sure what's that?"

"You and Gordo, was there ever anything there?"

"Well sort of. I mean I did like him but I never did anything about it."

"So kinda like me and you huh? Look what happened to us when we found out."

"You're so right. So what about YOU and Gordo. Anything there?"

"I'm on the same stage as you, I did like him but didn't do anyth-…say, I have an idea. What would you say if…" Miranda whispers in Lizzie's ear as if someone could here them. Lizzie's ears perk up, she gets a devious smile across her face.

"I think that would be wonderful. He'll never see it coming."


	4. Three's Company

New Age, New Feelings

"8:00 Right on time. Ok Miranda you know what to do." Lizzie said as she walked to the door. Miranda ran into the bedroom. Lizzie went to the door and opened it. There stood Gordo. _He is so hott_ Thought Lizzie _this is going to be so much fun, he won't know what hit him. _"Hey Gordo, How are you? Please come in." Gordo walked in.

"This is a pretty nice place you guy's have got here. I like how you've hardly unpacked. Say, where's Miranda?"

"Oh, Thank you. She's in the bedroom. Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm alright." He walked over to Lizzie with a quizzical look on his face, "What's going on, you seem… weird… different…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that Lizzie walked over to Gordo and gave him a big kiss on the lips, her tongue entered his mouth with such fervency that Gordo was almost thrown against the wall. He was so confused.

_Do I kiss back? Is this for real? Am I dreaming again? _Lizzie then took her hand and placed it on the bulge which was protruding from his pants. She started to stroke him, gently, gradually getting faster and harder.

"Follow me." Lizzie said as she skipped into the bedroom.

_Wait, Miranda is in there… I knew it, this was all a trick. God, I hate it when I'm right. _ Gordo followed Lizzie into the bedroom, but what he saw was not what he expected. Instead of two Girls sitting on a bed laughing at the fact that they had just pulled a prank on one of their best friends, he saw two women making out with such passion that his already hard dick got even harder.

"Say Gordo," Said Miranda, "We were wondering if you would like to have a three some with us, if you would come over onto the bed. If you would like to have no part in this, turn around and walk out the door. If you walk out of the door you may return to watch us have some fun." Gordo considered his options for maybe 1 second. Within the next second he was on the bed. Lizzie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then Miranda leaned over and gave him another kiss on the lips, then she slipped her tongue into his mouth. "You certainly made the right choice."

"Are you guy's for real? Is this really happening or did I get in a car crash on the way here?"

"You can tell me if you think it's real." Lizzie said as she crawled over to Gordo and started to undo his pants. Then Miranda came over and started to take Lizzie's clothes, then when Gordo realized this was for real he started to take of Miranda's clothes. Then there they were 3 Horny, horny people. When Lizzie had stripped Gordo completely she reached down and grabbed his rock hard dick. She started to massage it, then to pump it. Slow at first then faster and faster.

"Gordo lick me." Miranda said as she crawled over to Gordo. She pushed Gordo over with Lizzie still working his lower parts. She then crawled up and straddled his face, putting her dripping wet pussy right above his waiting lips. Gordo kind of knew what to do. He started to massage her inner thigh with his tongue, then he moved into the inner thigh, then he moved on to her pussy. He was just licking and licking and licking, Miranda was obviously enjoying it.

Her body was twitching, she was moaning, "oh Gordo, Gordo, OHHHHH…" Suddenly Gordo felt something new on his dick. He lifted Miranda up and looked at Lizzie, she had started to suck on his dick.

_I can't believe this is happening. 1 minute I'm coming over for dinner, then the next minute I'm the main course and dessert. _Just then Miranda forced her pussy back onto Gordo's lips. He kissed and licked all he could but all of a sudden his whole body started to spasm. He was about to orgasm. "Lizzie, oh my god, I'm…cu…cumming…" and Gordo did just that. He cummed all inside lizzie's mouth. Lizzie joyfully sucked it all up. Then Gordo turned his attention back on Miranda. He plunged two of his fingers deep inside her pussy. Then he sat up and started to suck on her tits. While pumping his two fingers in and out of Miranda's sweet pussy he drew little circles around her nipples with his tongue.

"Gordo…I'm-" She didn't have to finish, Gordo was already at her pussy licking up all her juices. Her sweet juices tasted like honey to someone who had just left the desert.

"I think it's my turn now." Lizzie said as she gently pushed Miranda off of Gordo as she kissed her. Miranda gently took the kiss and removed her body from atop Gordo. Lizzie then lay back on the bed and spread her legs. "Gordo, It's been a while, fuck the shit out of me." Gordo slowly crawled over, he took his cock in his hand and slowly pressed it against Lizzie's pussy. He entered her slowly, then he saw Miranda crawl on top of Lizzie, she placed her pussy right above Lizzie's mouth, Lizzie started licking.

_Oh my god, this is like something out of a porno. One guy two girls, I can't believe this is happening to me. _Watching Lizzie eat out Miranda turned him on even more, he started to pump harder and faster then her did before. He could tell Lizzie liked it. Her back was arched so far in the air he thought it might break, she had removed her mouth from Miranda's Pussy and just lay there moaning, "Oh my god, Gordo…Gor…do…OOOHHHH!" Lizzie and Gordo came at the same time. Miranda watched as the fucked the shit out of each other. Then they all started to make out. Kissing everywhere, hands exploring, and minds thinking.

"Say, I have an idea. How about we do this…" All three leaned in as Miranda explained her plan. They all agreed to it and went to it. Gordo lay on his back. Miranda started to suck on his cock, she could still taste the sweet taste of Lizzie's pussy, then Lizzie started to lick Miranda's pussy, and then Gordo started to lick Lizzie's pussy. There they were all of them naked. Tongues inside exploring, tongues tasting, lips kissing, hands massaging, and best of all their lust being satisfied. Then there came a knock at the door…

Thanks for the reviews, if you keep them coming, I'll keep you…I mean the story coming.


End file.
